Ici seulement pour toi
by asami28
Summary: Lorsque Kyouya voit son cher entraineur en compagnie de charmantes jeunes filles, qui n'ont pas l'air d'être ses petites soeurs, il ressent alors un étrange sentiment...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas le grand Akira Amano. Donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas :)

Pairing : D18

Rating : M (mais pas pour ce chapitre :p)

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Hibari Kyouta a toujours aimé la routine. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour comme les autres, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. La matin e ainsi que l'après-midi se passèrent très bien,  
jusqu'à la fin des cours. Le président du comité de discipline du lycée de Namimori faisait sa ronde pour voir si tout le monde était rentré. Il monta alors sur le toit où il attendrait comme tous les autres soirs depuis 4 mois, son tuteur, le parrain de la puissante famille de mafieux, Dino Cavallone. Il ne tarderait pas apparaître, sortant d'une voiture de sport rouge dont le conducteur restait inconnu, Hibari pensait vaguement qu'il s'agissait de Romario, sans ce poser de questions. Quand son entraîneur arriverait, il sentirait monter en lui une vague d'euphorie qui rendrait le combat encore plus intéressant.

Il voyait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort, chaque jour. C'est pourquoi, il attendait avec impatience chaque soirs. Kyouya s'approcha du grillage à travers lequel on pouvait voir l'extérieur du lycée. Il attendait d'entendre le bruit du bolide, cependant, il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna brutalement. L'habituelle voiture rouge était devenu jaune pétant et décapotable. Au volant, on pouvait apercevoir le conducteur, ou plutôt, la conductrice. Une ravissante jeune femme dont les cheveux blond tombait sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient cachés par des Ray-Ban. C'était une magnifique femme, même pour Kyouya, qui avait l'habitude de résister aux lycéennes qui ne cessait de le draguer. Le beau blond sortit du côté passager en prenant sa veste à l'arrière. Il contourna la voiture et se pencha vers son chauffeur.

Hibari les observaientt de loin, se posant des dizaines de questions sur la scène devant ses yeux. Il sentit son coeur se serrait lorsqu'il vit son bel entraineur embrasser la mystérieuse conductrice. Le blond se retourna et se dirigea vers l'établissement. Rapidement, il fût sur le toit, son élève était toujours agrippé au grilles, Dino avança vers lui lentement. Kyouya se figea, il n'arrivait pas ôter ses images de sa tête, deux bras s'enroulant autour de son cou le sortir de sa transe. Il entendit une douce voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Kyouya~~.

Il sursauta et se retourna violemment en repoussant les bras. Son tuteur s'attendait cette réaction mais pas cette expression, son élève était tout rouge et il respirait péniblement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Heu, désolé, tu te sens bien?  
-Ouais, j'étais juste...je réfléchissais et tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.  
-Hola ! C'est vraiment rare que tu baisses ta garde!

-La ferme! On est pas là pour discuter !

Il se lança sur son adversaire et se déchaîna contre lui, bien qu'il avait la haine, il n'arrivait pas à bouger aussi vite que d'habitude, il manquait terriblement de concentration et son maître s'en rendu compte au premier coup d'oeil, mais il décida de ne rien dire pour aujourd'hui. Kyouya devait arrêtait de penser mais il ressentait un étrange sentiment mêlait de haine,de fureur, d'envie mais aussi de désir de posséder. Le combat dura une bonne heure, et au final, les deux combattants étaient épuisés. Le plus jeune se laissa glisser contre le mur, il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et vût avec satisfaction qu'il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le jeune blond étendu par terre qui respirer difficilement, il tourna la tête et ouvrit un oeil.

-On s'est bien défoulés ! ça fait longtemps que je n'est pas combattu comme ça. Je commençe à croire que j'ai rouillé

-T'a encore de la marge, rassure toi! sinon tu ne serais pas mon entraineur.

-Vrai! Bon tu te sens mieux?

-Quoi? Pourquoi me demande tu cela?

-Je suis ton maître! J'ai de suite remarqué tes yeux, tu avait l'air terriblement énervé, quand tu accumules cette énergie, il faut la faire sortir le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne te vois pas souvent te battre, comment tu l'évacue toi?

Dino eut un sourire par cette question posée si naivement. Il ricanna.

-Disons qu'il suffit d'un effort physique quelconque.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le son d'un klaxon l'en empêcha, le plus grand se leva et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur.

-Bon, le devoir m'appelle, je pars devant, à demain.

Il partit subitement. Kyouya hésita mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir à travers la grille. Il s'avança et désespérément, le sentiment réapparut. Dino monta dans une voiture jaune.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus =)

La première fois que j'ai vu Dino, j'ai vraiment pensée que c'était un playboy...mais en fait non xD

Je l'idéalise un peu dans cette fiction ^^

[Dino : Hoho, le début est intérressant, ça me plaît !

Hibari :....Comment ose tu m'infligais ça, femme?

Moi : Heu...c'est pour l'histoire tu sais...

Hibari : Efface moi ce torchon!

Dino : Quoi? Mais non!

Moi : T'en a vraiment rien à faire si Dino sort avec pleins de filles ? è_é

Hibari :.....Je vais vous mordre à mort !

Moi : Kyaah! Au secours! Dino-san!]

......Boucherie! =) (clin d'oeil à cindy dans flander's company ;D)

Review? Aller une toute petite =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Oui, je sais. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais Akiara Amano :)

Pairing : D18 (of course)

Rating : M è_é

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le jour se lève, Dino est allongé sur son lit, il a eût un peu de mal à s'endormir, l'attitude de son élève le tracassait. Mais grâce à l'entrainement et aux "efforts physiques" de la veille, la fatigue avait eût raison de lui. Soudain, il se rappelle qu'il n'est pas chez lui, il regarde la chambre avec plus d'attention. La chambre de Kaori. Cette dernière allongée à ses côtés s'étira.

-Salut toi.

-Hey, bien dormis?

-Pas longtemps

*elle jeta un oeil au réveil*

-Mais mieux que toi, tu n'as pas arrêter de remué pendant des heures.

-Sérieux? Désolé, j'ai eut dut mal à dormir.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas?

-J'en sais rien, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, rien de grave.

-Ok, bon je vais prendre ma douche, tu reste pour déjeuner?

-Non, j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend.

-Je vois.

Elle s'approche de lui, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, il ne fait rien, il se sent étrange, comme lassé.

-Appelle moi.

-A plus.

Il part sans rien dire, elle tourne les talons et va sous la douche. Ce n'est qu'une fille parmis tant d'autres, depuis qu'il est arrivé au Japon, on peut dire qu'il les collectionne. Il fait toujours attention à ne pas trop les blesser ni trop se rapprocher, parce qu'il sait que ça deviendrais trop compliqué.

Il appelle un taxi, il monte et arrivé devant chez lui, monte lentement les marches, qui est l'abruti qui à décidé de construire un manoir pour les mafieux? Il préfère les appartements tout simple, une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bains et un salon. Et pas 350 chambres pour 150 salons et 50 cuisines suivit de quelques centaines de salles de bains et sans compter les autres salles qui ne servent pratiquement à rien.

"-Bon sang, je plains les femmes de ménages, j'espère qu'il y en a autant que de pièces dans ce manoir. Faudra que je vérifie ça mais d'abord douche! J'en peut plus! Je voulais passer une bonne nuit mais apparemment je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand il y a une fille dans mon lit..."

Il entre dans sa chambre, ignore ses subordonnés qui lui demande comment il va et d'autres choses qu'il n'arrive pas à capter. Une fois entrer dans la salle de bains, il se déshabille et regarde sa tête un instant dans le miroir, puis il regarde la pièce et pense qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis un moment.

"-Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas pris de douche tout seul? Non, impossible, comment j'ai pu devenir comme ça? On dirait un gigolo!"

Aberré, il vient de se remémorer les quelques semaines qui viennent de passer. Tout le temps avec des filles, c'est tellement simple pour lui, il entre en boîte et la première qu'il trouve à son gout fini dans son lit. Quand il en a marre, il part et ne rappel jamais la même fille sauf si elle peut être utile pour la famille. Il secoue sa tête et entre dans la douche, il ouvre l'eau et passe sa tête sous le jet.

"-Je suis vraiment un con, va valloir que je me calme sérieux. Bon déjà je ne suis pas allé en boîte hier et j'ai quitté Kaori. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça lui à pas fait grand chose que je parte, bon tant mieux, ce genre de fille a l'habitude de toute façon, j'aurait pas de problèmes avec elle. La prochaine, j'essayerais de la garder plus longtemps, je n'ai pas dépassé la semaine depuis un moment."

Il finit de se laver, sort de la douche s'habille et une fois prêt, il va vers son bureau pour bosser. Il s'assied et regarde la pile de feuilles qui l'attendaient.

-Ouah le travail de dingue! Romario !

-Boss?

-C'est quoi cette pile de feuilles?

-Les rapports des dernières semaines et d'autres choses que vous devez vous occuper.

-Tu rigoles là j'espère, comment il peut y avoir autant de rapports? C'est la fin du monde ou quoi? Non mais regarde moi ça! Je sais même pas par quoi commencer!

-Boss, vous avez était absent un moment.

-Oh non! Il ne peut pas y avoir tout ça en un mois! Me la fais pas celle-là, c'est pas la première fois que je fais des "pauses"!

-Oui mais en Italie nous avions des secrétaires qui...

-Comment ça? Il n'y en a pas ici?

-Vous n'avez rien dit et...

-Mais bon sang! Es-ce que je dois prendre toutes les décisions dans cette baraque?

-Vous êtes le pa...

-Le parrain ! OUI, je sais! Mais le dernier parrain des Cavallone ne m'as pas précisé que je dois autant faire de chose en plus des missions, des aides au autres familles, des aides humanitaires ou autres !

-Boss...

-Quand y'a plus de papiers au chiottes, vous attendez mon accord pour aller en acheter ?

-Bien sûr que non, enfin nous....

-Alors dehors, va me chercher des secrétaires! Peut importe qui! Même un stagiaire suffit!

-Boss, il n'y a pas de stage à faire ici

-EXEMPLE! Bon sang! C'est pas vrai!

-Euh, patron?

-Non! Va t'en! Et ne reviens que quand tu auras trouvé une secrétaire!

-Un ou une ?

-DEHORS!

Il sort du bureau en courant, quand son boss est dans cet état, il ne vaut pas trop le déranger....Dino s'assied sur sa chaise, il soupire pour essayer de se calmer, il ferme ses yeux et pense à quelquechose de relaxant. Soudain Kyouya apparraît.

"-Umh, pourquoi c'est la seule chose relaxante qui me vient à l'esprit? C'est vrai que je me sens bien quand je suis prés de lui, j'ai jamais dû trop m'en rendre compte car on ne fait que se battre. J'ai bien essayé de l'emmener au karaoké ou dans un resto une fois, mais ce gars c'est l'exemple parfait de l'ado parfait, pas de clopes, pas de drogues, pas d'alcool...et pas de sexe. Enfin, je crois,on en a jamais vraiment parlé, déjà que l'on ne parle pas beaucoup alors de ça....Hmm...Il me manques~"

Dino s'apprête à déserrer sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon quant une voix l'arrête net.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu vas mieux, dis donc, je t'ai entendu crier à 10km. Si tu voyais la tête de Romario, on dirait un gamin qui vient de se faire gronder!

Le jeune homme sursaute, il reconnu la voix et sans se retourner, il s'y adresse avec un soupir.

-Hey, Elena, ça fait longtemps.

* * *

Tadamm~~

Fin du 2eme chapitre =)

Qui est cette Elena ? Hein? Héhé la suite au prochain épisode!

[Dino : Elena....

Hibari : Pourquoi a tu implanté une herbivore dans cette histoire?

Moi : Je croyais que tu t'en foutais?

Hibari : Rrrh...

Dino : Et dis donc, on se calme là!

Moi : Lui qu'a commençait!

Hibari : La ferme!

Dino : Non mais, j'ai dit ça suffit !

Elena : Hhihi. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu faisais du baby-sitting!

Moi : Woah Elena! Kakkoi !

Hibari : Cette fois tu ne t'échappera pas! Je vais vraiment te mordre pour de bon!

Moi : Yadah! * se barre en courant*

Hibari : Et vous, qui oser lire ceci, laisser une review et vous vivrer...peut-être.]

Héhé "Laissez une review" version Hibari, pas mal =D

C'est vous qui voyez ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Les persos que j'utilise dans cette histoire appartiennent à Akira Amano-sama =)

Le pairing et le rating n'ont pas changé, que je sache ^^

on sait jamais si kyouya s'est barré dans la nuit :O

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Dino assis sur sa chaise respira doucement, elle lui avait foutu une sacrée frousse celle-la ! Il avait quand même failli se faire prendre en flag! Heureusement, ce n'était que Elena, son amie d'enfance, une femme très belle et surtout très forte. Ils avaient partenaires au début de la carrière du futur parrain, puis ils étaient restés ensemble autant dans les missions que dans un lit...Il se retourna après avoir refermé son pantalon.

-Qu'es que tu viens faire ici?

-Et bien, je passais par là et je t'ai entendu...T'es sûr que tout va bien?

-Oui, aucun problème, enfin, à part cette pile, si on peut encore appeler ça un pile...

Elle rigola d'un rire qui remonterait le morale au plus grand déprimé de la terre, un rire chaleureux et apaisant. Dino la regarda fixement, elle n'ait pas changé d'un pouce depuis 3 ans, toujours aussi belle, élancé, silhouette parfaite, peau nacrée, de longues jambes et une poitrine aguicheuse. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendaient jusqu'au hanches; ses yeux étaient d'un bleu trop clair qui ressortait magnifiquement entre deux traits d'eye-liner. Tout en elle était parfaite mais seul Dino savait le pourquoi du comment. C'était leur secret et le plus gros qu'il ait eut à garder...

-Un coup de main peut-être?

-Euh, normalement je devrais dire non, tu sais, le serment du parrain. Garder un oeil sur tous les problèmes, les gérer seul, aider son prochain...

-Tu veux ou pas?

-Pitié! Aide moi !

Elle eut encore ce rire adorable et s'attaqua à cette pile monstrueuse.

-Tu devrais aller voir Romario, tu lui à foutu une sacrée panique tout à l'heure!

-Faut que je finisses ça.

-Et il te faut du café, j'ai bien l'impression, t'as vu tes yeux?

-Pas récemment, mais je crois qu'il sont toujours aussi beaux.

-Moui, je crois bien voir quelques chose sous ces cernes monstrueuses.

-Ok, c'est bon, je vais chercher du café.

-Et pense à parler..

-A Romario, je sais.

Il passa la porte et vu son bras-droit monter les escaliers avec un plateau dans les mains.

-Oh, Boss, je...

-Du café! Génial! Romario, t'es télépathe ou quoi ?

-Euh, Elena-sama m'a dit que vous alliez en avoir besoin.

-Ah! Ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Merci, je ne crois que je vais tenir sans caféine.

-De...De rien, Boss.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau et là, surprise, tout les papiers était classés! La pile surhumaine n'existait plus!

-Comment es-ce possi....

-Hé! Elena! T'aurais pu m'attendre au moins!

-Hihi, désolé, quand je plonge dans quelque chose, je le fais à fond. Ah, Romario, merci pour le café.

-Euh, pas de problèmes.

-Héhé, t'a vraiment tout fini! Toujours aussi forte!

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Tu t'en rendrais moins compte si on se voyait plus souvent

-Vrai. Bon maintenant qu'on a fini le plus dur, on bouge?

-Euh,Boss ?

-Quoi? Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai dit que la pause était fini mais il y a Elena et...

-N'avez vous pas vos séances d'entrainement avec le jeune Hibari Kyouya?

-Oh MERDE! Je suis à la bourre! Faut que j'y aille!

-Boss, à propos du ou de la secrétaire..

-Y'a Elena alors pas de problèmes...

-Tu m'offres un poste de secrétaire? Intéressant! Par quoi je commence?

-Emmène-moi le plus vite possible ou non au lycée de Namimori!

-Ça marche, Boss!

Elle prononça le dernier mot avec amusement et la panique de Dino y était pour quelque chose aussi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans la voiture d'Elena. Elle était bleu nuit, discrete mais très rapide.

"-Après le rouge, le jaune et maintenant le bleu! Je vais finir pas toutes les faire. Faudra que je m'expliques à Kyouya."

-Ton rencart, tu l'a à quelle heure?

-A 18 heures! Hé! Et c'est pas un rencart!

-Aaaah! Pardon. C'est vrai, un entrainement.

-Je suis grave à la bourre, d'habitude, j'arrive vers 18h10 mais là, il va me mordre à mord!

-Voici venir monsieur ponctualité! T'a pas changer du tout!

-C'est pas drôle...

-Un lycéen...C'est qu'un gosse non? Me dit pas que t'as peur de lui?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Bon , d'accord. Faudra que tu me le présentes! Il est mignon?

-Tais toi et regardes la route! Il va m'en vouloir si je meurt et je ne pourrais pas reposer en paix.

-Oooh! C'est toi le patron.

Elle roulait à très grande vitesse, comme d'habitude~~. Devant l'entrée du lycée, elle donna un grand coup de frein et se gara en même temps.

-Tu regardes trop "fast and furious" ma belle !

-Relax~. Grâce à moi, tu n'est trop arrivé en retard...par rapport à d'habitude, bien-sûr.

-Ahah! Bon, j'y vais.

-Tu rentres comment?

-Heu, ma secrétaire devrait me ramener, je crois.

-Appelle-moi.

Il sortit de la voiture, ferma la porte. Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil et il lui répondit par un sourire, elle démarra en trombes. Il couru vers le lycée et arrivé à l'escalier, monta les marches de quatre en quatre. Il poussa la porte et n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que son élève lui sauta dessus. Il l'attaqua avec une rage folle.

-Aïe! Hé! Kyouya! Tu me fais mal!

-....

*il continua les assauts*

-Ca va! Je sais! Je suis en retard! Mais laisses moi t'expliquer au moins!

-LA FERME!

Dino leva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour éviter les coups. La voix du Kyouya prouvait qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer, si ce n'était déjà le cas. En levant la tête, il vit du sang sur ses manches, mais il ne sentait rien. En regardant celui en face de lui, il vit des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Kyouya souffrait, il avait mal, son visage trahisait sa souffrance, sa triste et sa haine. Dino ne comprenait plus, il perdait totalement son sang froid. Il mit une main sur la joue du plus jeune et mit son autre main sur sa main . (Comprenait-vous? xD)

-Kyouya! C'est quoi tout ce sang? Et tu pleures! Mais dans quel état tu es!

-C'est ta faute !

-Quoi? Mais dit moi, qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour te faire autant souffrir?

Kyouya pleurait et tremblait, il avait si mal. Dino le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, j'ai froid et j'ai trop mal, Dino! Pourquoi? Dit le moi !

-Ca va aller, hein, je suis là, je reste avec toi!

-Pourquoi? Toutes ces femmes! Tout le temps différentes! Cela me tue un peu plus à chaque fois que je te vois arriver avec elles! J'en peut plus! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive!

-Chut! C'est bon, je suis là! Je partirais pas! T'inquiète pas! C'est bon, je te lâches pas!

-Dinoo~~. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ressent ça!

Kyouya s'était agrippé à Dino, ils se serraient fort, l'un contre l'autre. La petit gémissement de Kyouya appelant son prénom avait déstabilisé la parrain.

-Viens, on rentre, il faut te soigner et tu n'est pas en état de combattre.

Il le suivit sans se plaindre, ils descendirent les escaliers toujours collés l'un à l'autre, Dino prit son téléphone mais la main en sang de Kyouya le retînt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas "une des femmes", en fait, c'est ma secrétaire.

-....

Il ne le lâcha pas. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Dino regarda son élève qui n'avait aucune intention de lâcher, il appuya sur le bouton "haut parleurs".

-Allô?

-T'as répondu? T'es pas entrain de te battre alors? Quoi, me dit pas qu'il t'as mit une raclée?

-Euh...Elena, on a un problème, tu peux venir très vite, s'il te plaît.

-...

Elle raccrocha, Dino mit son portable dans sa poche, et la voiture débarqua.

-Oh mon dieu! Dino! Mais qu'es-ce que tu as fait à ce gosse?

-Je...C'est pas...En fait...

-Ça va, j'ai compris, bon toi grimpe dans la voiture, ça n'as pas l'air grave, tu aurais dû y aller mollo sur le fouet!

-Je....

-Aller, on y va! Dino, toi tu cours, compris?

-Quoi? Non mais tu plaisantes la , j'espère?

-Comparé à ce que tu as fait à ce gosse, 35km en courant, ce n'est pas grand chose!

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait fait ça! Merde à la fin!

-C'est ça....

-Il a raison...c'est juste de ma faute...il n'y ait pour rien...s'il vous plait!

-Bon, ben dépêche toi de monter alors, ce gosse commence à être dans les vapes!

Dans un soupir, Dino monta à côtés de Kyouya, la voiture déboula au manoir. Kyouya s'était évanoui. Il était exténué par tout ça. Il voulait que tous ça cesse.

-Elena, je m'occupe de lui, ok?

-NON!-...

-Je vais m'occuper de ses blessures, il vaut mieux pour lui! Par contre, ce sont tes affaires et elles ne regardent que toi!

-...Merci.

-Ça va pour cette fois, mais tu devrais parler à ce gamin...J'ai bien l'impressio...

-Ce sont mes affaires et elles ne regardent que moi.

-C'est bien, j'ai compris, je me contente de jouer les infirmière et je la boucle.

-Hé!

-Désolé, boss mais je dois m'occuper du patient...qui ne patienteras pas longtemps d'ailleurs.

-Merci. Vraiment.

Elle sourit et allongea le blessé sur le lit, elle lui examina les mains puis elle les nettoya puis les désinfecta. Elle essuya tous le sang.

-Dit moi, ce gosse, il s'appelle comment?

-Hibari Kyouya.

-Il a quel âge?

-C'est un interrogatoire?

-Juste la curiosité.

-Il va bien?

-Y'a que toi qui peut le savoir maintenant.

*Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, il soupira*

-Dis...

-Encore une question?

-La dernière.

-Vas-y.

-Tu l'aimes?

*Il releva la tête et ils se regardèrent, il jeta un oeil à l'endormi, elle comprit la réponse*

-Il lui ressemble vraiment.

-Hein? A qui?

-Au premier gardien du nuage des Vongola, Arawdy.

-Tu...la vraiment connu?

-Même après 10 ans, tu as encore du mal à y croire.

-Non. Je connais ton secret, je te crois, la preuve, tu n'as pas changé depuis l'époque. Tu es la même femme que cette infirmière scolaire qui prenait soin de moi quand j'étais au collège.

* * *

Voili voilà~

Alors dans ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur les sentiments de Kyouya et sur le passé de Dino et Elena ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Review?

Nan!

BOuh!

Bon....mais une petite alors!

Ouuaiiis! Je t'aymeuh ! (version maya de LM.C xD Boîte à meuh! Ceux qui sont venue à leurs concert à Toulouse comprendront ;D)

=D


	4. Chapter 4

Comme d'hab, la disclamer et le pairing ainsi le rationg sont toujours les mêmes :p je ne suis toujours pas Akira-sama et Kyouya est toujours là (ouf!) et c'est toujours du M è_é

Bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Cela fait 10 ans que Dino et Elena se connaissent, ils ont partagés beaucoup de choses pour que maintenant ils arrivent à se comprendre sans parler. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient considérés comme le meilleur couple mafieux en mission. Mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis 5 ans.

-Bon, je pense qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à se réveiller, reste près de lui.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle partie. Dino, assied à côté de Kyouya, lui tenait la main.

-Kyouya, je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu as souffert.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main libre sur son front, repoussant une mèche blonde. Il serrait la main du brun un peu plus fort.

-Depuis quand tu profites des malades sans-défense , espèce de pervers ?

-KYOUYA! Oh, comment tu te sens? Ça va? Je suis tellement désolé!

-Ferme-la! Tu es bruyant!

-Désolé, mais j'ai tellement eu peur.

Dino le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Kyouya rougit mais se laissa faire sans broncher.

-Désolé pour tout ça.

-C'est ma faute de toute façon, je n'ai pas prit tes sentiments en compte de ce que je faisais, ni les miens d'ailleurs.

-Où je suis?

-Dans ma chambre, dans le grand et non modeste manoir des Cavallone.

-Je suis toujours au Japon?

-Haha! Bonne question!

Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, Kyouya se sentait bien dans ses bras. Le blond continua de l'embrasser, sur le front, sur la joue, sous son oreille,dans le cou. Le brun frissonna, il avait trouvé un point sensible. Il releva la tête et embrassa ses lèvres. Le plus jeune jeune sentit sa langue au bout de ses lèvres et la laissa passer. Le baiser prit plus d'ampleur, tout deux respiraient fort et ils ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs désirs.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le matelas, il avait chaud partout et quelque chose le taquinait en bas du ventre. Le blond lui retira sa chemise et d'un geste sensuel, il retira son tee-shirt. Hibari aimait les baisers de son amant ,qui soit en passant, descendait de plus en plus bas. Dino jouait avec ses tétons, son élève avait agrippé une main à sa chevelure, ce qui signifiait qu'il aimait ça.

Il aurait aimé s'amuser encore un peu mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture et d'un geste, la retira, il fit de même pour son pantalon et son boxer. En voyant la virilité de son élève, il eut envie de la goûter sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait que c'était sa première fois et il voulait qu'il lui en reste un doux souvenir. C'était la seule chose à faire si il voulait y avoir une "prochaine fois".

Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et caressa sa virilité.

-Ummh!

Les gémissements du plus jeune rendait l'aîné un peu plus fou. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour le détendre un peu plus et redescendit. Il fit des va-et-vient avec sa bouche le long du sexe tendu.

-AAh! mmh! Dino! Hmm!

Il continua en accélérant tout en passant un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Le brun se tordait de plaisir en gémissant.

-Nnh! Aah! Je vais venir....

Et il se libéra dans la bouche du parrain.

-Dé...désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai souvent rêvé que tu te libérais dans ma bouche.

-Menteur....pervers

-Ouch! Méchant.

Il continua de taquiner son entrée en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts. Il passa trois doigts à travers ses lèvres, Kyouya les lécha langoureusement. Dino perdit tout contrôle en voyant la scène, son amant tout rouge de plaisir, les yeux à demi fermés, suçant et léchant ses doigts. Quant il furent assez mouillés, l'aîné les inséra dans l'intimité du cadet, un, puis deux et doucement le troisième.

Kyouya bougea ses hanches, il se noyait dans un plaisir intense. Apres de longues minutes, Il retira ses doigts, son amant laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Kyouya, je peux vraiment y aller? J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me controler.

-Mmmh, vas-y ! J'en ai envie! Je te veux! Je veux que tu mAAAah!

Dino ne l'avait pas laissé terminé. Il avait inséré sa virilité dans son intimité. Malgré tout son désir, Kyouya eut un peu mal, le beau blond ressortit puis recommença, une, puis deux et la troisième fois fut la bonne. Il entama de longs vas-et-viens, il mit sa tête sur l'épaule du lycéen tout en continuant. Ce dernier mit sa main sur la tête de son aîné et l'autre le long de son dos. Ils se sentaient venir, ils fusionnaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Kyouya gémissait à chaque mouvements.

-Aaah! MMh!

-Kyouya...Es-ce ça fait mal?

-N-Non...c'est bon...trop...je me sens tellement étrange!

-Ne t'en fait pas....Je t'aime.

-Aaahh!

Dans un dernier cri les deux amants atteignirent le 7ème ciel. Kyouya sentait que son coeur allait explosé aux mots de Dino. Ce dernier donna quelques coups de hanches pour profiter des derniers instants et sortit de son amant. Il resta allongé sur son ventre un moment puis roula à côté de son bien-aimé et le laissa se mettre sur son torse. Ils respiraient tout deux avec difficulté. Kyouya avait posé sa tête le torse de celui qu'il aimait, il pouvait entendre son coeur battre.

Inconsciemment, ça le détendait, le calmait. Maintenant, il se sentait si bien, si léger,le sentiment étrange, la douleur dans la poitrine avaient disparues. Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes mais sans dormirent. Ils profitaient d'être l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Dino rompit le silence.

-Heu...tu sais....toutes ses filles...ce n'était jamais sérieux et je comprend que ça te pose problème mais ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là...

-Vraiment?

-Quoi?

-Ce n'était...jamais...sérieux....vraiment?

-Bien-sûr...Je rencontrais ses filles en boîte...on buvait un verre et...enfin voila...ça n'a jamais duré plus d'une semaine.

-Mmh...

Dino s'empara d'une main de son amant, il n'était plus blessé, Elena faisait vraiment des miracles. Il restait seulement un petite cicatrice en croix sur la paume, il la caressa doucement.

-Comment tu t'est blessé au mains?

-Les barreaux...je t'attendais et...je t'ai vu arrivé dans cette voiture bleue...et...

-Quoi? Tu as serré les grilles jusqu'au sang? Mon dieu, Kyouya!

-Désolé, je...je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

-Je suis là maintenant, et je reste avec toi, je te le promet.

-Je me sens tellement faible, c'est la première fois que je pleure devant quelqu'un, mais c'était tellement fort, horrible. Ça disparaissait quant on se battait et ça revenait quant tu partais...avec...elles.

-Ça à commençais quand?

-Une semaine...depuis celle avec la voiture jaune, avant je croyais que c'était Romario qui t'emmenais.

-Je vois. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'est ton "étrange sentiment", en y repensant c'est plutôt logique.

-Ah bon? Et c'est quoi alors?

-Tu m'aimes.

Dino s'était relevé, les deux étaient maintenant face à face. Kyouya rougit brutalement.

-Quoi? Mais qu'es-ce que tu..

-Je t'aime!

-Non, menteur! Je te crois pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu traines toujours avec des femmes, ça se voit que t'es hetero!

-Plus précisément, je suis bi. Et je t'aime.

-Arrête de dire ça!

-C'est fou ce que les japonais sont timides et coincés.

-...Tu m'aimes vraiment?

-Ouii! Je t'aime grand comme ça !

-Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin!

-Je t'aime! Et toi aussi, aller dit-le que tu m'aimes!

-Je...Je te le dirais si tu me répond!

-Hm Hm...

-Ce sentiment, que je ressentais, c'était quoi?

-Tu ne sais toujours pas? Quoique, normal pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien désiré et qui obtenait tout de suite tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Quoi?

-JA-LOU-SIE!

-Quoi? la jalousie? Alors j'était juste jaloux?

-Et ouais, tu m'aimes donc me voir autant en bonne compagnie, t'a rendu fou de rage, c'est pour ça que tu t'es démoli les mains, et que tu m'a attaqué sauvagement.

-...

-Bon alors, tu le dis?

-Cette fille là, Elena, qui es-ce?

-Oh non, pitié, on peut pas en reparler plus tard!

-S'il te plaît. Ok je ne le dirais pas!

-C'est bon, ça va...C'est une amie d'enfance infirmière chauffeuse secrétaire, content?

-Sérieusement.

-...Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'avais 13 ans, j'étais au collège et Reborn était encore mon tuteur. Elle était l'infirmière scolaire.

-Attend, comment ça "infirmière" mais elle a ton âge non?

-Pas exactement.

-Je comprend rien.

-Bref, elle m'a entrainé et on est devenus partenaires, elle est vraiment super forte.

-Mais quel âge elle a ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si elle avait genre 20 ans quand tu en avais 13, alors elle a...30 ans? Non c'est pas possible.

-Héhé, te casse pas la tête! Tu trouveras jamais!

-On dirait une statue vivante cette fille, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu quand je l'ai vu.

-Tu brûles, là tu m'impressionnes.

-Donne moi un indice!

-Alors comme ça, Le président du comité de discipline a besoin d'aide.

-C'est parce je t'ai...te fais confiance. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tout...

Dino voyait que son amant avait eut du mal à prononcer ces mots, il avait baissé les yeux et était rouge comme une pivoine.

-Je peut seulement te dire une chose. Pour savoir son âge, il ne faut pas chercher une année mais plutôt un siècle.

-Qu-quoi?...C'est pas possible...elle est...

-Très très vieille mais elle n'aime pas qu'on dise ça, elle préfère le mot immortelle.

Kyouya ne disait rien, les yeux équarquillés, il réfléchissait à ce que son amant venait de dire.

-Immortelle..Comment c'est possible?

-Il y a 400 ans, un épidémie s'est répandue en Italie, et elle a été touchée mais elle n'a pas survécue.

-400 ans ? A l'époque de la création des Vongola?

-T'as bien appris ta leçon. En vérité, Elena est la petite soeur de Giotto, le 1er parrain. C'est pourquoi, ils ont voulu tout faire pour la sauver. L'ennemi actuel était terrible, immortel. Pour l'arrêter, les gardiens ont conclus un pacte de non-agression avec lui. Il ne tuais plus aucun humain, et en échange, ils ne laissait tranquille.

-Pourquoi tuer-il des gens?

-Il ne les tuaient pas exactement...ils les mordaient.

-...Oh, un...un vampire?

-Exact. Dracula en personne.

-Attend, tu veux dire que Giotto a demandé à son ennemi de...mordre sa soeur?

-La transformer, pour qu'elle guérisse.

-Je vois. Et donc, elle a vécu tout ce temps...

-Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue. J'avoue que je n'y ais pas cru lorsqu'elle me la annocer.

-Et, tu as cru comment?

Il ne répondu pas, il claqua ses dents et tapa une veine à son cou. Kyouya hallucinait.

-Elle...t'a mo-mordu?

-Ouais, c'était fun, c'est une sensation vraiment agréable.

-Qu'es-ce que ça fait?

-Tu plannes, comme quand t'es déchiré mais en mieux.

-C'est trop...génial...

-Tu trouves? Bon. Maitenant que les questions sont finis.

-Ah...euh...

-Mmmhhh....

-Je...t'ai...me...

Il avait prononcé ses mots tout doucement, mais c'était suffisant. Dino le prit dans ses bras.

-Mh bon on arrête de parler de ça maintenant.

Kyouya ne dit rien, il se serra dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent, et quand Dino pensait qu'ils pourraient enfin s'endormir, son cher amant fit des gémissements de bonheur, il s'étirait comme un félin.

-Tu te sens bien?

-Vraiment, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Le blond sourit, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait encore envie de lui mais il n'osait pas. Il se calma en fermant les yeux mais quant il entendit celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras ronronnait. Il était décidément trop mignon.

-Tu m'avais caché que tu étais un chat.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

Le parrain se releva pour l'embrasser, puis il lui mordilla les tétons.

-Aahhh~

-Ca te plaît, chaton?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Le blond ricana et lui continua, le "chaton" ne bronchait pas. Alors ils recommencèrent leurs efforts physiques jusqu'au petit matin. 

* * *

Héhéhé....Alors surpris ? Pas vraiment hein?

Je dois avouer que j'adore les vampires ///

Mais pas ceux de twilight :p Moi j'aime les canines xD

Pour cette fiction, au départ, j'étais parti pour 'dino retrouve son amie d'enfance et kyouya fait une crise de jalousie'

Mais je suis partie sur mon délire avec des vampire et voilà x)

Quand la fiction était terminée, j'ai eu la flemme de la reécrire --'

Je trouve que Elena a trop d'importance non?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)


	5. Chapter 5

Dernier chapitre de cette série ! Tatan~

Disclamer : Akira Amano a créer ce magnifique manga et je ne suis pas sure de lui rendre hommage en écrivant ceci xD

Pairing & Rating : D18 sur du M =)

Merci à Inurame qui s'est cassée la tête à corriger ma fic, j'ai presque honte xD C'est vrai que je ne vois pas mes fautes alors j'oublie souvent des mots -'

Désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rendre Kyouya moins OOC xD en relisant les chapitres précédent je me suis rendu compte que c'était un poil abusé ^^"

Bref...Bonne lecture ;)

**5ème et dernier chapitre**

* * *

La nuit fut courte. Dino se réveilla vers 9h du matin, Kyouya dormait encore. Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa ses douces lèvres. Il se leva et prit une douche. Puis il s'habilla en piochant des habits au hasard dans son armoire et sortit doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Il entra dans la cuisine où Elena était assise entrain de boire un café, pianotant sur son portable.

-Salut! Déjà debout? Lança le parrain en se servant une tasse de café.

-J'ai pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui.

-Tu travailles?

-Pas vraiment, aparement Reborn a besoin de mes services.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Sérieux? Tu vas t'occuper de qui?

-J'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit qu'il en a deux : pluie et tempête.

-Il font partis des gardiens?

-Aucune idée mais je ne pense pas.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, les deux n'ont pas de problème pour s'entrainer et Reborn s'occupe du gardien de la pluie de temps à autre.

-Bon on verra bien. Et sinon, t'as passé une bonne nuit?

-Très bonne en fait.

-Hoho, ça s'est arrangé avec ton élève?

-Je pense que il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

-Intéressant...Es-ce que notre cher parrain serait casé ?

-On peut dire ça...

-T'as pas l'air convaincu...vous l'avez quand même fait toute la nuit!

-Hein? Comment tu sais...Ha! C'est vrai! Ta super ouïe vampirique...

-Ca n'a pas que des avantages...Demain, j'irai m'installer chez uns de mes futurs élèves.

-C'est comme tu veux. Au fait, faut que je te dises...

-Oui?

-J'ai parlé à Kyouya de ton secret...

-Pardon?

-Il voulait savoir qui tu étais et...

-Il voulait savoir QUI je suis et pas CE QUE je suis!

-Oui mais tu sais, dans la conversation, enfin...

-T'as gardé mon secret pendant 10 ans et soudain tu le dis à ton amant d'une nuit?

-Je l'aime Elena!

-Et alors? C'est quoi qu'il a le mieux apprécié? Le fait que je soit un vampire ou que je soit celle qui t'a dépucelé?

-Elena!

-Non, mais...j'y crois pas...comment es-ce qu'il l'a pris?

-Plutôt bien, trop bien même...

-Vraiment? Il ne t'as même pas prit pour un dingue et ne s'est pas barré en courant?

-Non, c'est pas vraiment son genre.

-Hoho, il a l'air intéressant ce gamin...

Elle tripota une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'échappait de son chignon. Dino finit sa tasse de café, Kyouya entra dans la cuisine encore dans le cirage, il n'était pas du matin.

-B'jour~~

-Oh! Déjà levé? s'étonna le blond.

-Moi je dirais qu'il dort encore...

-Hmm... se contenta de répondre le plus jeune.

-Tu vois ! T'es sûr qu'il est pas somnambule? s'écria la jeune femme, amusée.

-N'importe quoi! répondit Dino.

Elle se leva en rigolant et posa sa tasse dans l'évier. Kyouya s'approcha d'elle avec un regard noir. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Comment es-ce qu'un gamin encore endormi peut menacer les gens si tôt le matin?

-Euh , tu sais, il est juste de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout.

-Vraiment? Bon, dans ce cas...

Elle tourna les talons, mais Kyouya lui attrapa le bras. Il l'examina. Grande, bien foutue, de longs cheveux châtains relevés, yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir ample qui se serrait au niveau des avant-bras et d'un jean gris. Elle était belle, classe, élégante, la simple fait d'imaginer que Dino et elle formaient un couple l'énervait à tel point qu'il était près à l'attaquer. Mais en sentant la vague de colère, Elena versa de l'eau dans sa tasse et lui balança à la figure. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement.

-Mais à quoi tu joues là? s'exclama Dino.

-Ben quoi, je le réveille, il en a besoin.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé? marmonna Kyouya, légèrement énervé.

-Rien. Tu étais endormi, et j'aime pas me battre pour rien. Sans rancune.

-Non mais , Elena!

-Toi, tu es la vampire, pas vrai?

-T'es bien informé.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Dino qui haussa les épaules.

-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux? demanda Elena.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Quoi?

-Kyouya! C'est pas le moment! Elle doit partir.

-Tu peut sortir au soleil?

-Non, mais j'ai une bague spéciale, elle me protège du soleil.

Elle lui montra une bague à son annulaire, une pierre blanche ovale brillait.

-Comment tu te nourris?

-Je suis un vampire, ça paraît évident non?

-Tu tues des gens?

-Je me nourris!

-Elle ne tue personne! Elle les mords et efface leurs mémoires.

-Tu peut faire ça?

Elle soupira.

-Vitesse, ouïe, reflexe surhumain, contrôle mental, lire dans les pensées ou effacer la mémoire, et contrôle physique.

-Tu te transformes?

-En animaux mais aussi en humains.

-Et personne ne s'en rend compte de rien?

-Non, les humains sont tellement influençable, si facile à duper.

Il ricanna, il imaginait très bien ces herbivores se faire manipuler par des pantins.

-Tu ris, mais toi aussi, tu pourrais être contraint un jour!

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tu veux qu'on essaie?

-Non! Elena pas ça!

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Écoutes Kyouya c'est vraiment une sensation très désagréable!

-T'a déjà été contraint?

-Oui, c'était marrant! Je l'ai obliger d'aller acheter de la bière et des magazines porno quant il avait 14 ans!

-Quand Reborn m'a trouvé avec ça, il m'a démoli!

-Tu étais faible.

-Quoi? Mais non!

-Il a pas tord. Bon, on essaye une fois, je te ferais pas faire quelque chose de gênant, promis!

-Si tu y arrives.

Elena regarda Kyouya dans les yeux fixement, et il vit ses pupilles se dilater. Il se sentit léger, ressentant la même sensation qu'une nage sous-marine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il repris ses esprits.

-Kyouya! Bon sang, arrête ça!

-Mais qu'es-ce que...

Il était à assit sur Dino dont la chemise était ouverte, entrain de lui mordiller les tétons. Il se leva brutalement, abasourdi.

-Non! C'est pas possible!

Il regarda Elena, un rictus au lèvres, très fière d'elle.

-C'était marrant! Je n'ai même pas eu à te forcer!

-Non!

-Heu...Kyouya? Tu te sens bien?

-C'est bizarre... Je me sens...vide.

-C'est normal, j'ai pris le contrôle de ton cerveau, il va mettre quelque minutes avant de tout remettre en place.

-Kyouya! Ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je vais bien.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire!

-Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait.

-Elena!

-Comment transformes-tu les humains? Tu les mord et voila?

Dino était désespéré mais Kyouya voulait en savoir plus. Comme avec l'autre herbivore d'illusionniste, il voulait en savoir un maximum sur ces créatures surnaturelles. Si jamais ils devenaient des ennemis, il saurait quoi faire, lui.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, pour transformer un humain, il faut des raisons, de bonnes raisons!

-Lesquelles?

-Il y en a 4 : La pitié, quant on croise un humain qui n'a plus rien à perdre et qui semble posséder un certain potentiel pour devenir une créature de la nuit. Le deuxième c'est la confiance, lorsqu'une personne nous demande directement de le transformer, on doit lui faire passer une série de test mais il faut d'abord le vouloir et avoir envie de rester avec elle quelques temps. La troisième, si on a faim et que l'on mord quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne meurt, certains sont prit de remord et les transforment et puis la dernière, l'amour.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je le mord, je lui donne mon sang et je le tue. Quant il se réveille, c'est un vampire.

-Et c'est tout?

-Oui, mais il faut prendre les responsabilités, ton comportement change après ta transformation. Tu as eut tes réponses ?

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Kyouya! Je t'ai dit de ne pas en..

-428 ans.

-Ah, je pensais pas que tu lui dirais.

-Je lui fais confiance, il est intelligent ce gosse.

-Je ne suis pas un gosse! Si tu continue je vais te mordre à mort!

-Du calme! Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps!

-Tu as beau être immortelle, si j'apprends que tu cause des problèmes à Namimori, je te mordrais à mort!

-Tu es bien arrogant pour dire ce genre de phrase devant un vampire, gamin.

-Bon, et si on arrêtait cette pause vampirique! finit par déclarait Dino, qui sentait la crise de nerfs venir.

-Très bonne idée! Reborn m'attend. Je passerais prendre mais affaires mais vous n'aurez sûrement pas le temps de me voir.

-C'est pas grave. Je pense même que c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle hocha la tête et partit en lançant un clin d'oeil à Kyouya.

-Enfin partie. On a réussi à éviter la catastrophe!

-Vraiment étrange. Elle encore plus énervante que l'espèce d'ananas herbivore! N'empêche, je voudrais savoir ce que ça fait...

-Ne dit pas ça! Généralement, ça les attirent, les personnes voulant connaître leur existence ou devenir un des leur, ils les détectent et en font leur repas.

-Je vois. Et toi tu n'aimes pas en parler.

-Non, ça me fait penser à cette époque, j'étais jeune et bête.

-Tu n'as pas voulu qu'elle te transformes?

-Si, en fait, c'est ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais elle refusa et Reborn me résonna à temps, j'ai failli me suicider pour qu'elle vienne me sauver et me transformer en vampire.

-Pourquoi elle a refusée?

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un monstre, et malgré nos sentiments, elle avait vu qu'on ne resterais pas ensemble "pour toujours".

-Je me demande ce que l'on peut ressentir comme sensation avec tant de pouvoirs.

-N'y pense même pas!

-Quoi?

-Je ne laisserais pas cette diablesse t'envoûter et te transformer, je te jure qu'elle n'aura même pas une seule goutte de ton sang!

-Ah vraiment? demanda Hibari, avec une moue amusée.

-Parce qu'elle est comme une drogue! Echanger son sang avec un vampire, c'est pire que de prendre de l'héroïne! Tu ne peut t'en sortir!

-T'a bien réussi toi?

-Parce que Reborn m'a aidé, il m'a isoler du monde pour que je redeviennes responsable, à partir de ce moment, je ne l'ai plus revue que deux ou trois fois par ans.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, c'est toi ma drogue.

Il s'était approché de Kyouya, il le prit par la taille. Le lycéen enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Il s'en ai passé des choses en même pas trois jours.

-Oui, la routine me manque.

-C'est drôle mais moi aussi, maintenant, il faut reprendre les efforts physiques.

-C'est pas comme si on avaient arrêtés...C'était plutôt chaud cette nuit.

Kyouya avait dit la dernière phrase en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Oh oui! Dans tout les sens du terme!

-J'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Hahaha. Mais non, quoique tu fasses et quoique tu dises, je te trouve craquant.

-Hein?

-Et bien chaton, fais pas ton timide!

-Ne m'appelles pas chaton !

-Pourquoi? C'est mignon!

-Hors de question!

-Oohh~~

-T'imagines si tu sort ça devant tout le monde?

-Quoi alors t'as honte?

-Je...non!

-Si! T'as honte!

Il ne repondit pas, il baissa la tête au creux du torse du plus grand. Dino plaisantait, il aimait les moments comme ça! Ils étaient si rares.

-Mais boude pas, mon chou!

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes surnoms débiles?

-Naaann~~. J'aime t'appellais par des surnoms que moi seul à le droit de t'appeler comme ça.

-Idiot! Tu es déjà le seul qui m'a vu pleurer, le seul qui m'a entendu faire ses bruits gênants et le seul à qui j'ai dit que je l'aimais!

-Oh! tu la dis! Et fort cette fois!

Kyouya rougit subitement, ça lui avait échapper, il baissa encore sa tête.

-Oh! Mais moi aussi je t'aime chaton~~Oups! Pardon mon chou!

-Tu le fais exprès!

Kyouya se retira et partit en direction de la chambre. Dino lui courrai après en s'excusant. Il s'enferma dans la chambre en laissant le blond dehors. Il sentait que sa vie en colocation ne serait pas facile mais il l'aimait, de tout son coeur. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, il se jeta dans les bras de Dino.

-J'espère qu'il y aura un 'pour toujours" pour nous.

Le parrain n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Kyouya retourna dans la chambre, mort de honte.

-OUi! T'es trop mignon chaton !

-La ferme!

-Bon aller ouvre-moi !

-Non!

-Je t'en prie!

-T'ais-toi! Je vais me coucher, j'ai pas assez dormi!

-Laisse moi venir avec toi~~.

Il ne dit rien, il s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Au bout d'un quart d'heures, les plaintes de blond avaient cessés, le brun avança vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Il se mit dans le lit et s'endormit. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était dans les bras de Dino. Soupirant, il se serra contre lui en gémissant.

-Je t'aime.

Dino ne dormait pas, mais le plus jeune ne le savait pas. Il sourit et lui répondit en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

T_T FIN ! Trop mignon, rien que de me relire j'ai la larme à l'oeil xD

Donc c'est sur ça que ce termina cette fiction totalement folle =)

Petit clin d'oeil à la série "the vampire diaries" ou au livre "le journal d'un vampire" pour lesquels je me suis inspirée pour Elena =)

Alors comment était ma fiction ? Review ?

Allez une dernière pour la route ;)


End file.
